


Aged

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately for Kíli, Galadriel’s no cougar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aged

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “In Rivendell Kili tries to flirt with Galadriel. Elrond and Gandalf are (not)amused.” prompt on [The Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=22918868#t22918868).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s been a trying time, as things so often are nowadays, quiet though they seem. More often than not, Gandalf feels like he visits old friends solely to bring poor tidings, and as usual when the world is not the way one likes, those friends don’t take his warnings nearly so serious as he would like. The Lady Galadriel, he thinks, agrees with him, but sadly, there are very few so wise. Elrond is at least indulgent, and lingers behind after their meeting to help Gandalf gather up his maps and lists. 

Galadriel bids them a goodnight, and she moves towards the pillars, ready to slip back to her chambers until their tight-knit council has reached some kind of decision. Yet her steps falter the minute she’s turned her back to them, and her lilting voice calls along the wind, “Who is it that lurks amongst the shadows, when the light here is so very pleasant?”

On instinct, Gandalf’s fingers tighten along his staff, ready to send a jolt of lightning through anyone that dares to harm Galadriel. But it’s only a dwarf that steps nervously out from behind a pillar, looking up at her in quite as much awe as she deserves. 

“Kíli,” he offers, then has the gal to wipe his palms along his thighs as though he were in some common tavern. Tossing his long hair over his shoulder, he breaks into a semi-confident grin and bows at the shoulders, straightening to declare, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, my lady!”

“Kíli!” Gandalf immediately harrumphs, cutting in before any more damage can be done. He gestures with his staff towards the descending steps, scolding, “This is private business. Off with you!”

Kíli turns his smile to Gandalf and stays exactly where he is. He explains, “But it’s over now, isn’t it? I was just passing by, when I saw the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my whole life, so of course I couldn’t help be drawn to that masterpiece.”

“Yes,” Galadriel agrees, looking over her shoulder, between Elrond and Gandalf, to observe the sun dipping past the mountains, cut into an array of orange-purple light. “The sunset in Rivendell is most enchanting.”

Kíli takes a step closer. It’s presumptuous of him to stand so very near her, to smile up so endearingly, and terribly precocious to boot. Gandalf lets out an exasperated sigh below his breath, while Kíli makes it worse by smarmily correcting, “You misunderstand, my lady. I meant you. Surely there is no one fairer in all the world, elves and dwarves alike.”

Galadriel actually chuckles: a light, chiming thing that makes even Gandalf’s old heart skip a beat. Across the table, Elrond’s eyebrow lifts. It’s clear that, like Gandalf, he’s not amused. Galadriel, however, tells the little dwarf who doesn’t even come up to her chin, “How very sweet of you to say.”

“I’d like to think I’ve lots of sweets to offer a lady,” Kíli says, actually winking, which makes Gandalf want to drop his head into his hands and shake his head. He’s almost embarrassed for the dwarf, and he’s certainly embarrassed for himself, having been the fool to bring such children here. Leaning forward with a conspirator’s tone, Kíli suggests, “If you haven’t had desert yet, perhaps you and I could sneak off to the kitchens and learn a bit more of each other’s species, hm?”

Now Galadriel _really_ laughs. As youthful as she always seems, so radiant and full of mirth, Gandalf completely understands her humour when she asks, “Sneak off? My good dwarf, how old do you think I am?” 

Kíli, poor, naïve Kíli, shrugs his shoulders and asks, “I don’t know. Thirty? Thirty-five?”

Elrond snorts. Gandalf looks over at him, and Elrond quickly looks away as though it wasn’t him. Galadriel looks like she’s having the time of her life, and there’s so much amusement on her face that Kíli can only ask, “What?” Dropping the smile after Galadriel simply continues to smile, he repeats to Gandalf and Elrond, “What??”

Galadriel places her delicate fingers along Kíli’s shoulders. He immediately looks up at her, both rigid and intoxicated, and she purrs, “Allow me to enlighten you on the real number.” Then she lowers her head, her long, golden hair slipping over his dark robes, and she whispers a few short syllables into his ear. 

When she straightens out again, Kíli looks utterly gob smacked. He _stares_ at her, as though he can’t possibly believe it. Still smiling, she sweeps away down the stairs, while Kíli stands where he is like the shock’s turned him to stone. 

As Elrond follows his guest, he’s shaking his head. Gandalf is the last to leave the dais, but he stops to pat Kíli’s shoulder. “She’s far out of your league in other ways as well, Master Dwarf,” Gandalf assures him. “Now, come along, before Thorin finds out you’ve been trying to court Elven queens more than a dozen times your age.”


End file.
